User talk:Renegade54/Archive03
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) ---- Hey monkey boy IRC. Dude. Ages suck. :) -- Sulfur 14:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : :P -- Renegade54 14:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Temperature Thank you for updating all of the links and catching some more spelling errors on Temperature. I did wonder though, why did you change the ° and – symbols to ampersand-number codes? —MJBurrage • TALK • 18:23, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :The special characters don't always show in every browser and in every font. Using the HTML equivalents better ensure that they'll display properly in all cases (though it's still possible they won't). -- Renegade54 18:37, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I understand that principle, but I was under the impression that some symbols show reliably, and others not so much. Since the two symbols are available in the "Insert" line below the editing window, I assumed that for those symbols, the symbols themselves were preferable to the code, since it makes reading the edit window later easier. —MJBurrage • TALK • 21:24, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Really, those symbols at the bottom should translate to the code to be honest. I've noticed that sometimes for me, when using Safari on the Mac, the dashes show up as pound signs or weird, other, random characters. I wouldn't be surprised if the others do the same for some default fonts. -- Sulfur 21:36, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they were supposed to be the &codes. That's how I put them into the page, but they get translated when they're displayed on the bottom of the page. I probably need to bracket them in tags. -- Renegade54 19:11, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : I do not have an actual Mac to confirm, but according to tests I just ran at BrowsrCamp.com Safari handles n-dashes and the degrees symbol correctly when they are used directly without & codes. It actually renders m-dashes better than Firefox/IE, including having the m-dash almost (but not quite) touch the words around it. (Full spaces around an m-dash in text is incorrect, but many windows users insert them because they think it looks odd on screen). —MJBurrage • TALK • 23:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, on Windows, in both IE and Firefox, m-dashes touch the words on both sides if there are no spaces, which does look odd. -- Renegade54 04:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) candidates vs requests Dude... don't change the recenttext until you've settled on a name. on irc we mock you! :) -- Sulfur 22:34, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Bah... I mock your mocking!!! :P -- Renegade54 22:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) It's too late. Even Bp thinks that you're dumb now :) -- Sulfur 22:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :omg... I can't believe I've sunken so low. -- Renegade54 USS and ShipClass and . Check 'em out. They're fun. -- Sulfur 01:15, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Captain's Log... Is there a reason that you changed the order of episodes in the Captain's Log fan collective? The two things I've read about it had the episodes in the order that I had them in... did you find another source that had the episodes in a differing order? -- Sulfur 19:49, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I got the order off of TV Shows on DVD.com. Feel free to change them back if you want, though. ;) -- Renegade54 19:59, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I just came across that one actually... interesting that the reviews list the episodes one way, but the press release another. I guess that on the 24th, we'll get a definite confirmation of things. Heh. :) -- Sulfur 20:01, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Template bug (I guess) Hi. Could you take a look at the Barra lateral de episódios template at MA/pt? As you can see in the Encounter_at_Farpoint article, the field "ArcoContagemParte" seems to be rendering a bugged text. Do you know how to fix it? I've tried it, but to no avail. Also, do you know how to insert a new field in that template? I would to create a field for the Portuguese translation of episodes titles, something like this: "Em português (br):". Any help is welcome! -- Gabriel O. Brum 03:54, 14 July 2007 (UTC) : Well, that was fast. :P Thanks! - Gabriel O. Brum 05:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) You're welcome! Is that what you were looking for as far as the new field? Look under the English title at the top... -- Renegade54 05:02, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that was exactly what I meant. Now there are only 726 works to be done, lol. But it'll be fun. ;) -- Gabriel O. Brum 05:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Trek TNG Unauth'd so... "Trek The Unauthorized Behind The Scenes Story Of The Next Generation" or Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation. There's no ':', but there are "-" between words... so it should be a combination of the two methinks. And a bunch of links will need to be fixed to suit. :) -- Sulfur 02:01, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Amazon has it listed with the colon, and we've already set a precedent by inserting a colon in other titles, such as The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry (also by Van Hise)... and if we *really* want to stick to the way it reads on the cover, it should be "TREK the unauthorized behind-the-scenes story of the NEXT GENERATION", which looks like crap, imho :) -- Renegade54 02:06, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Question regarding capitalization Hi there, I just watched , hence my recent work on related articles. In the script for the episode, some ingredients were capitalized (Waroon, Kalo root, Gremish, Rumall stock, etc). Should they be in articles here as well? The names are purposefully ambiguous, so I wasn't sure if they could be proper names. Just curious. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:24, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :It's so hard to tell if they're proper names or not, but I guess if the script had them capitalized, then they probably should be capitalized here. We typically use the scripts to resolve any spelling issues, and capitalization would probably fall under that as well. I really should have checked first... sorry about that. -- Renegade54 18:29, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, no worries. I had the script open and was refering back and forth for the articles, that's the only reason I noticed. Cheers. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 18:30, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :::And I just noticed they said "five hundred degrees Kelvin", which is actually incorrect usage as well... heh! -- Renegade54 18:33, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Ship name templates I thank you. is a lot easier to type than [[USS Ship name|USS Ship name]]. – Orr6000 22:29, 22 July 2007 (UTC) RF/R-F Energy Discussion moved to Talk:RF energy. -- Renegade54 22:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC) My Proofreader Orr 6000 here. You seem to be my proofreader. I thank you. :)– Obsidian 03:17, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome! -- Renegade54 14:52, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Comic Strips (UK) Just curious as to why you changed some spelling in this article from British to American. Trek is a US phenomenon, but these strips were produced in the UK and use UK spelling. Although I live in the US, I've tried to use UK spelling to add to the local flavour.--Connor Cabal 13:49, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :The only place that UK spellings should be used is within any quotes, due to the fact that it is a direct "quote". Otherwise, the US spellings should continue to be used. As such, if there are UK differences that you wish to keep because they are right from the comic strip, simply put them within quote marks. -- Sulfur 13:53, 29 July 2007 (UTC) What Sulfur said. :) -- Renegade54 14:51, 29 July 2007 (UTC) mdash and the "Bridges" comic As an aside, I put no spaces before the mdash on the captain's log, because that's how it was written in the comic. Just fyi. Not that it really bothers me, grand scheme of things. :) -- Sulfur 01:16, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Heh... just me being anal, I guess. I know the mdashes are supposed to touch the letters - I've seen 'em that way in magazines like Newsweek and others - but I they bother me for some reason. Not that everything has to be my way, or anything... *twitch* -- Renegade54 03:36, 30 July 2007 (UTC) DVD news fyi: "CBS/Paramount's Star Trek: The Remastered Original Series - Season One (11/20 - SRP $217.99). The 10-disc set will include all season one episodes in both 1080p and standard definition (pillarboxed to retain the original full frame broadcast aspect ratio). Audio will include both Dolby Digital and TrueHD 5.1. Extras on the HD side include Starfleet Access (picture-in-picture) features on 7 episodes (includes video commentaries, comparisons of remastered vs. original effects, encyclopedic information, episode trivia and more), the Spacelift: Transporting Trek into the 21st Century documentary on the new CG effects, Billy Blackburn's original home movies from the set, an interactive tour of the Enterprise and a preview of Perpetual Entertainment's Star Trek Online MMOG game. Extras on the standard DVD side will include the Spacelift documentary, 8 featurettes (many repurposed from the original DVD release, including The Birth of a Timeless Legacy, Reflections on Spock, Life Beyond Trek: William Shatner, To Boldly Go... Season One, Sci-Fi Visionaries, Kiss & Tell: Romance in the 24th Century, Trek Connections and Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier), Billy Blackburn's home movies, episode previews and the game preview." -- Sulfur 12:18, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool stuff... but $218... yeesh! -- Renegade54 13:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Stxnemesis It was, but no-one had actually told the user what it was they were doing wrong until I did. It appears to me that this is a clueless newbie who needs hitting with the cluestik - whilst they did ignore my first message, they may simply be that inexperienced at dealing with wikis (the unwikified text dumps and incorrect use of the editassist buttons strongly suggest that). Shran has protected the page, so I think that should work better than a short block. As I say, if he does it again, then we can block: a polite message, followed by a warning, followed by a block seems like a good method of escalation in this instance, as they aren't really doing anything malicious. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:03, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, of course. :) I was just being intolerant... bad me! heh -- Renegade54 21:01, 15 August 2007 (UTC) HyperTrek What's wrong in using texts from ordinary Wikipedia? Wiki texts are free sources, so I don't see where the problem lies. --Afullo 16:32, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :It's a licensing issue; we use CC-NC, they use GFDL, and the two licenses are incompatible. See Memory Alpha:Copyrights and Memory Alpha:Why Memory Alpha doesn't use the GFDL for more info. -- Renegade54 16:36, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I've read your message, sorry i recreated the page, anyway, understood. So, delete the page again if it is necessary. --Afullo 16:37, 16 August 2007 (UTC) editing question I was wondering whether the 'The' in 'The Adventures of Captain Proton' was supposed to be part of the link or not. I originally had it that way, but Sulfur changed it to separate the 'the' from the rest of the link. Just wondering which is correct so I can do it again if I need to. 31dot 18:19, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :I guess it boils down to a matter of preference (heh). My rule of thumb is that if you can get away without using a piped link, you should. I think what Sulfur is trying to avoid is a construct like "the The Adventures of Captain Proton", but I don't think there's anything wrong, per se, in dropping the first "the" rather than the second one. I could be wrong, though. :) -- Renegade54 18:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's precisely what I was doing, and I tried it both ways, and ended up with what you see there. The reason I chose that way was because it looked awkward with the "the" in italics in the title because the sentence was then grammatically incorrect, and the proper way of doing things is to "drop" the "The" from a title when that's the case because saying "The The" is grammatically awkward. Thus, we end up with what you see. ::Having said all of that, the "The" in the title is intended to be there, as that is the name of the simulation. :) -- Sulfur 18:32, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::I stand (sit, actually) corrected. ;) -- Renegade54 20:06, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Dude... Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Luna class. If you were on IRC, I would've told you instead of polluting your talk page :) -- Sulfur 13:29, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Pollute me, baby! Er, I mean, yessir. -- Renegade54 13:30, 24 August 2007 (UTC) As an aside, that bit about michael shanks and Tobin Dax is on a bunch of other wikis... using the same poor-ass wording and spelling. Which likely means that it's a crap rumour. -- Sulfur 16:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) In fact, the general wording is just about always the following or a slight variation on: :He also auditioned for the role of Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis and was a fan favorite to play the role of Tobin Dax on Star Trek: Enterprise (although it is unknown if he was ever actually approached for the role). So sad. -- Sulfur 16:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Let's just delete it and move it to the talk page, then. I can't tell you how much I hate various incarnations of "many|insert number here people|idiots have said|fought about" yadda yadda. -- Renegade54 17:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Done. Joy. P.S. wake up on irc. -- Sulfur 17:21, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I know what the Enterprise-J is According to my source, it is a Monarch-class starship. Yes, this is the Enterprise-J that appeared in the episode of Star Trek: Enterprise called "Azati Prime." Thank you for your time. -- Ari 12:51 PM (EST) 31 August 2007 :Um, what's this in reference to? -- Renegade54 16:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) What do you mean by that? -- Ari 12:55 PM (EST) 31 August 2007 :I've never discussed this ship with you (or anyone else, for that matter), yet it appears you're refuting a statement I made at some point ("Yes, this is the Enterprise-J..."). Thus, I'm confused. :) -- Renegade54 16:58, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, sorry for the confusion then. I'm glad I could be of help though. :) -- Ari 1:02 PM (EST) 31 August 2007 :Do you know if there's a canon source for that information? -- Renegade54 17:08, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Not exactly. -- Ari 1:12 PM (EST) 31 August 2007 ::There isn't. --From Andoria with Love 02:19, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for the greeting. Glad to be here. I am already familiar with procedures and policies. I will abide by them, but please tell me if I unintentionally violate any. --– Eyes Only 21:42, 6 September 2007 (UTC) New Production staff articles I went through all of the contributions from already this morning, and am working through the now. I'm expanding, etc... so give me a few hours to work through them before formatting 'em, etc if you wouldn't mind? -- Sulfur 14:14, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Will do. :) -- Renegade54 14:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ebook covers dude, what's the story with these? You got about a dozen here: Image:‎Turn the Page eBook cover.jpg, Image:Honor eBook cover.jpg, Image:Blackout eBook cover.jpg, Image:The Cleanup eBook cover.jpg, Image:Progress eBook cover.jpg, Image:The Future Begins eBook cover.jpg, Image:Echoes of Coventry eBook cover.jpg, Image:Distant Early Warning eBook cover.jpg, Image:10 Is Better Than 01 eBook cover.jpg, Image:Many Splendors eBook cover.jpg, Image:Ghost eBook cover.jpg, Image:Out of the Cocoon eBook cover.jpg. They are ...use or delete? Just for shits and giggles, there were these two you uploaded too, that had no associated article Image:Trek The Lost Years.jpg and Image:Microprose.png. Plans? --Alan del Beccio 23:33, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Eventually, there'll be articles for all. The eBook ones I haven't figured out the best way to handle them. Many of the other SCE eBooks are collected under anthology articles rather than having separate articles for each, but I guess for the ones that aren't currently in a collection, we'll have to have separate pages. If and when they're anthologized, we can merge the articles to the anthology page. I just haven't had time to finish them up yet. All those images will have articles eventually. -- Renegade54 13:31, 17 September 2007 (UTC) MAK TREK Hm.. Too bad :/ These Maacedonian Trekies (http://maktrek.blogspot.com, http://www.maktrek.org.mk) are really doing a nice job. But maybe you can inform me on where I can put this info about them? Regards. --Mak Trek 10:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) MA:CS MA:CS. Go read it. Licenses. Down near the bottom. -- Sulfur 16:10, 18 October 2007 (UTC) So... you never hang on IRC anymore? :P -- Sulfur 01:22, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Btw... no more - all of the image licenses shortcuts have a space now. :) -- Sulfur 13:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :All that extra typing! :P -- Renegade54 14:30, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I know. It's quite shocking really. But it does make things nicer in the grand scheme of things. -- Sulfur 14:32, 19 October 2007 (UTC) And unrelated... go read copyvios. respond to necrosis so that we can delete it. -- Sulfur 02:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) melinda page hamilton Noticed that you recently added Melinda's birthday-she actually graduated Princeton in 1993 (http://libweb5.princeton.edu/theses/thesesid.asp?ID=4100) which would put her birth year closer to 1970. :To be honest, now I can't remember where I got that date from... sheesh. I should've made a notation on the talk page. I'll do some research and see if I can come up with a source again. -- Renegade54 03:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) It can be tough to pin some actors/actresses ages down because they try to downplay them so much. Let me know if you find any other info.... :) The Doctor or the Doctor? Well? Thoughts? -- Sulfur 18:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I already gave my two cents at Talk:The Doctor. ;) -- Renegade54 18:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Template fix Hi there. I've been away for some time but I'm back to work. :) As always, I need some advice, heh. Do you know how to fix this template so that the result appears as Star Trek only, without "(filme)" attached to it? I've taken a look at the templates here at MA/en, but I couldn't find what made it appear corrected now. - Gabriel O. Brum 19:34, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Fairuse license for covers... . Use that one for cover images. Fill in the "owner" variable too. It fills in a rationale automagically. -- Sulfur 03:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! :) -- Renegade54 05:14, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Format question: Appending letters to starship names Hey, for some God-unknown reason, I was looking deep into the history of a user talk page that the user had blanked, and I discovered this comment by you: ::Please note that when formatting a starship name, only the name of the ship is italicized, not the registry number (or any part of the registry number). Thus the proper format would be USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) or USS Enterprise-D, as opposed to USS Enterprise-D. -- Renegade54 04:33, 7 February 2007 (UTC) And that made me curious. Why wouldn't the D'' be italicized? Is that just the result of a sylistic convention debate here on MA, or does that have some basis in the real world? It would seem to me that If someone were writing an extensive comparative study of the ships named ''Enterprise that the appending letter would be considered a part of the name, since it's the only part of the name that distinguishes two unique vessels. Surely the D'' is a part of the ship's formal, or at least informal, name. 'CzechOut' ☎ | 03:04, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :The "-D" (or whatever) is considered to be part of the registry number, not part of the name. Here on MA (as in many real-world usages), the name is italicized but the registry number is not, so that carries over to the more informal usage as well. I don't know if there are any real-world equivalents of a registry number such as NCC-1701-D, but Wikipedia, for example, maintains the same stylistic convention in the informal format as we do; see . The format can certainly be viewed as an MA stylistic convention as well, just as the lack of punctuation in the "USS" (and most other abbreviations) could; again, Wikipedia uses the same format in that respect, as well (as do some other sites). -- Renegade54 06:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) STOFleet Deletion Seeing you speedily deleted the page, could you delete the discussion here: Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/STOFleet. Thanks, I should have just put a speedy deletion tag. – Cleanse 22:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Starfleet bag Hey, sorry to bother you, but do we have an article for the typical Starfleet bag or the Starfleet case, seen in many episodes? Any idea? – Tom 17:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :No bother... no, not that I know of. -- Renegade54 17:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) All of those categories...? And you ignore the "non-Trek media" one near the bottom? Bah! :) -- Sulfur 15:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I was still mulling that one over! heh -- Renegade54 15:09, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Dude, what's to mull over? You saw the length of the list on that page. There are also a number of book covers out there to throw on that list. :P -- Sulfur 15:16, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I was mulling over if we should lump all non-Trek images under one category (i.e. just "Memory Alpha images (non-Trek)" vs. "Memory Alpha images (non-Trek media)"). Whatcha think? -- Renegade54 15:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I think that it makes sense. We don't have a stack of it, but there is enough, and it should be split off from the general stuff. To my mind. I don't know of much other stuff beyond that list on the page there, so it has something of a (theoretical) limit. And if need be, we can always break it into subcategories later. But I'm mostly thinking of splitting things out into something akin to "real world", "trek stuff", and "non-trek stuff". We already have the first two. :) -- Sulfur 15:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Yep, I agree. And I do realize that most (if not all) non-Trek images are (and will be) media, but I was just trying to cover all bases... if possible. :) -- Renegade54 15:41, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Well, :P That's all I have to say. -- Sulfur 15:45, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :So eloquent, you are. ;) -- Renegade54 15:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Ok... some more image categories for you. Breaking down current categories into slightly smaller ones, since the current ones are so honkin' huge. Go read. :) -- Sulfur 20:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Gateway to the Future :''Moved to Talk:Gateway to the Future Makong... vs. Mekong Actually. It was canon. Just mis-named. The ship he refers to is the . -- Sulfur 21:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Nah, the stuff in the article was totally non-canon... a Galaxy-class starship, transported Janeway to Romulus, etc. Non-canon. :) -- Renegade54 21:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Yah, but there was one small, tiny, canon bit in there. He had the year of it visiting DS9 correct! :) -- Sulfur 22:56, 14 December 2007 (UTC) BSG Wiki Cross Talk Hey Renegade54, I am one of the admins over at the BSG Wiki in-case you also need to get in contact with me. This is my user page also. :) Bugs5382 06:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) m-dash vs. n-dash So is that a Memory Alpha rule? Because I've looked it up in several sources, and the m-dash is the correct punctuation to use in the article, for instance. If it's a MA rule to use the incorrect dash, then I'll understand. — TerranRich 20:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it's just an MA-specific convention. You're right, in standard usage an m-dash would be the proper punctuation. Since MA is supposedly written from the POV of an archivist in the future, I guess you could view it (and our other stylistic quirks) as the usage of the future. ;) -- Renegade54 06:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC)